Dalia
by Zaasshu
Summary: Una colección de historias cortas para cada tema de la Banlaine week 2019 (ADVERTENCIA: spoilers del manga)


Elaine despierta con un repentino dolor en el vientre que la hace levantarse más rápido de lo que debería.

Su malestar es difícil de explicar con palabras… Se asemeja al dolor de un musculo contraído, mezclado con una inexplicable sensación de vacío.

Un vació con la imperiosa necesidad de ser llenado lo antes posible.

Cuando se da cuenta, está sentada sobre la cama, cubierta de pequeños rayos de sol que se filtran por la cortina a medio cerrar.

Le toma unos cuantos segundos poder incorporare adecuadamente.

En medio de un bostezo, pasa una mano por su pelo, tratando de encontrar calma en la suavidad de su sedoso cabello dorado, algo que siempre le ayudado a lidiar con los malos pensamientos. Sin embargo, todo lo que encuentra son mechones rebeldes enredados entre sí y ubicados por todas partes a lo largo de su espalda y hombros.

Suelta un gruñido antes de mirar hacia abajo y revisar el estado de su pijama. Frunce el ceño cuando sus sospechas resultan ser ciertas, el pijama está completamente arrugado y a medio abotonar.

Siempre se había considerado una persona bastante tranquila a la hora de dormir, de esas que encuentran una posición reconfortante y no vuelven a moverse en toda la noche, pero como por arte de magia, todo eso desapareció de la noche a la mañana y sus hábitos fueron remplazados por unos radicalmente distintos.

Acostumbrarse a tantos cambios sigue siendo difícil para ella.

Una mujer que alguna vez estuvo condenada a setecientos años de soledad, que vio partir a su único y más querido familiar a un destino desconocido y sin retorno, que durante siglos contemplo la vida pasar delante de sus ojos sin tener derecho a participar de ella.

Hasta que ese hombre apareció.

El pensamiento golpe a Elaine con tanta fuerza que termina sintiéndose aturdida.

O tal vez solo sea el habitual mareo de cada mañana. Sea como sea, es una sensación desconcertante.

Gira la vista hasta dar con Ban, profundamente dormido a su lado. Su mirada se fija automáticamente en el rostro del hombre, en la serenidad de su expresión al dormir, en las líneas ligeramente visibles debajo de sus ojos que aparecieron hace algunos años después de sacrificar su inmortalidad, en el sonido de su rítmica respiración perdiéndose entre el canto de los pájaros fuera de la ventana.

No hay ningún indicio de que vaya a levantarse pronto, incluso parece que sería capaz de seguir durmiendo por cinco o seis horas más.

Elaine se ríe ante el pensamiento.

Desde que adopto la costumbre de moverse por todos lados al dormir, Ban comenzó a dormir unos cuantos -muchos- centímetros lejos de ella, lo cual es más que entendible, tomando en cuenta las incontables veces que lo ha pateado, arañado y golpeado sin querer en los últimos meses.

No hay nada que Elaine extrañe más que despertar envuelta entre sus brazos, pero comprende la incomodidad y decide tragarse las ganas de pegarse a su lado y abrazarlo hasta el hartazgo.

Ensimismada, se mantiene quieta, disfrutando la calidez del sol sobre su piel y contemplándolo de la misma forma que había hecho años atrás. Ese recuerdo sigue fresco en su memoria. El primer encuentro con ese joven ladrón que apareció de la nada en medio del bosque.

¿De dónde había salido?, ¿Por qué deseaba con tanto anhelo beber de la fuente?, ¿Por qué no paraba de regresar una y otra vez a la cima del árbol incluso si ella no dejaba de alejarlo?, habían tenido tantas dudas en ese entonces que el joven ladrón amablemente se encargo de resolver en una semana.

Pensándolo bien… su primer encuentro había sido de todo menos romántico…

Una punzada de dolor la saca de sus pensamientos y todo lo que puede hacer es acariciar reiteradas veces su vientre esperando apaciguar el dolor.

"Lancelot, estas lastimando a mamá" susurra, y a pesar de que su tono de voz es el de una queja, sus labios forman una sonrisa.

Es extraño pensar que en un par de meses tendrán otro integrante en la familia.

Aún más extraño es pensar que alguien como ella terminaría compartiendo su vida con alguien como Ban.

Ella, que aborrecía a los humanos, convencida de que solo eran criaturas egoístas y codiciosas, y que ahora lleva en su vientre la evidencia de que no todos comparten esa misma naturaleza cruel y desinteresada.

De repente, un montón de dudas brotan en su mente.

¿Cómo debería contarle todo eso a su hijo?, ¿Por dónde debería empezar?, ¿sería buena idea contarle toda la historia?

"_Nunca olvidare cuando conocí a tu padre e inmediatamente trate de matarlo"_

No suena nada bien.

"_En mi defensa, él trato de atracarme"_

Fuera de contexto eso suena horrible.

"_Nos conocimos por azares del destino, pasamos siete maravillosos días juntos y cuando pensábamos que todo estaba saliendo bien, un demonio nos atacó y morí"_

Dios. No podría sonar peor.

"_La primera vez que nos despedimos, pensé que no volvería a verlo jamás. Pero tu padre siempre encuentra la manera de salirse con la suya, así que bueno, aquí estoy"_

No. Definitivamente no podría sonar peor.

"_Cuando reviví por primera vez, me balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte, sin mucha esperanza de permanecer en este mundo... Así que todos esos días procuraba que cada mañana se sintiera como un primer encuentro y cada noche como una potencial despedida… nunca le dije a tu padre porqué no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. Eran tiempos estresantes"_

Excelente, ahora suena como una historia increíblemente triste.

"_¡Pero no te preocupes, al final todo salió bien! B-bueno no todo, pero… quiero decir, por supuesto que hubo sacrificios y perdidas y también…"_

Que manera de arruinar una historia.

Quizás no debería estar pensando en estas cosas tan temprano. Acostumbrarse a la vida humana ya es complejo de por sí y el hecho de que pronto se convertirá en madre solo lo hace más abrumador.

Manteniendo una mano sobre su vientre, Elaine cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, toda su concentración se centra en intentar sentir algo dentro de ella.

"_La verdad es que tu padre y yo nos encontramos y despedimos más veces de las que me hubieran gustado. Fue duro, triste y a veces hasta desesperante… pero ¿sabes? Todo ese sufrimiento termino valiendo la pena. Fue un largo camino, pero sin importan cuantas veces nos separáramos sabía que al final tu padre encontraría una forma de volver a encontrarme"_

Elaine vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia el hombre durmiendo a su lado e inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecen.

"_Y ahora estaremos aquí, esperando por ti"_

Ella sonríe.

"Realmente me muero por conocerte"

"¿Con quién hablas?"

El cuerpo de Elaine se congela. Ban la observa con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, una ceja levantada y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, su expresión de genuina curiosidad hace que Elaine se sonroje de pura vergüenza.

¿Había dicho eso último en voz alta?, ¿O lo había dicho todo en voz alta?, ¡¿Cuánto había dicho en voz alta?! Más importante aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?

Sin esperar respuesta, Elaine se gira en dirección opuesta, cortando todo contacto visual con Ban y rezando porque el rubor en su cara no se extienda por el resto de su cara.

"¡Con nadie!" responde, dándose cuenta poco después de que eso sonó mucho más eufórico de lo que debería.

Ban guarda silencio, demasiado adormecido como para seguir el hilo de la conversación.

"Todavía es muy temprano" él abre los brazos, indicándole que se acerque. "Necesitas dormir"

Ignorando la vergüenza anterior, Elaine se recuesta a su lado. La facilidad con la que Ban la envuelve entre sus brazos siempre ha sido una de sus cosas favoritas, al igual que la manera en que sus cuerpos se acomodan entre ellos como piezas de un rompecabezas. Es simplemente perfecto.

Elaine se derrite ante la calidez de su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

Hasta que el dolor regresa para recordarle el porqué se había levantado en primer lugar.

"Ban…"

"¿Hmm…?"

"Tenemos hambre"

La risa de Ban resuena en la habitación.

"Has estado muy hambrienta en los últimos meses, no creo haberte visto comer tanto en ninguna otra ocasión"

"Es culpa a Lancelot" murmura Elaine, sintiendo como el rubor en sus mejillas se hace cada vez más intenso.

"Está bien, Lancelot necesita que te nutras. No va a poder ser una niña alta y fuerte como su padre si no se alimenta adecuadamente"

"¿Por qué estas tan convencido de que es una niña? Lancelot es nombre de niño"

"¿A quién le importa?" dice Ban en medio de un bostezo. "Lancelot es un nombre genial. Tanto para niño o para niña"

Elaine no puede discutir ante esa lógica.

Ban tarda un poco en moverse, cargando su peso contra el colchón mientras se levanta con la torpeza típica de una persona recién despierta. Elaine siente la pérdida de su toque con cierto arrepentimiento, pero el dolor se ha tornado insoportable y si sigue así está segura de que terminara comiéndose la almohada.

"¿Algo en especial que se te ofrezca?" pregunta él, recogiendo una camisa del suelo y preparándose para bajar a la cocina.

"Umm…. ¿Tal vez algo dulce?... No, no, mejor algo salado… O quizás un poco de ambos"

Ban se gira para poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Elaine, pasando sus dedos por el desordenado pelo del hada. Finalmente le da una sonrisa cansada y se levanta para ponerse en marcha.

"Entendido~"

Con el chirrido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Ban resonando en el pasillo, Elaine entierra su cara contra las almohadas.

No es momento para entristecerse más por el pasado, ni para alarmarse indebidamente por el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, el único encuentro importante debería preocuparle es con su hijo y la única despedida que quiere tener es del hambre.


End file.
